


old, new

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, First Meetings, Gen, Jace is in the background, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "Magnus was staring down those memories. The house had been empty, but today he'd come home from work to find cars in the driveway. The laughter, fairy lights, unconventional curtains... Magnus guessed whoever owned it now was renting it to college students."





	old, new

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.  
\------------
> 
> Not quite sure I hit the prompt exactly but~ I gave it a try! It's way less about Ragnor than I wanted :\ 
> 
> Shout out to my local college town for inspiration...

The neighborhood Magnus had grown up in was taken over by college housing. He couldn't afford the house his parents had left him so with Catarina, Tessa, and Dot as housemates who were mostly still in school, Magnus' little household blended right in.

Magnus could change his house all he wanted, and having it filled with people who loved him built happy memories over the hurt. But sitting outside on the porch, Magnus looked across at their neighbor. Ragnor had grown up there, his first and often only friend, who would hide Magnus from his stepdad. Ragnor had died in their senior year in a hit and run.

Magnus was staring down those memories. The house had been empty, but today he'd come home from work to find cars in the driveway. The laughter, fairy lights, unconventional curtains... Magnus guessed whoever owned it now was renting it to college students.

From the porch, Magnus watched as the back door slammed open, two figures stumbling out. The taller seemed to be pushing the shorter, scolding, "You can't smoke inside!"

"You want me to get caught?" the shorter laughed.

Getting the whiff of weed, Magnus decided to take some pity on the new neighbors. Leaning against his railing he said, "The cops really don't care around here."

"Thanks man," the shorter figure said, leaning against the wall. The taller stepped into the light that was coming off Magnus' porch. Wasn't he a sight, hazel eyes looking up at Magnus'.

"Couldn't help me get him to stop?" the beautiful man asked, and Magnus leaned forward.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Magnus asked, eyeing the man's shoulders, soft hair, and sinful mouth that was smiling at him.

"I... I guess not."

"Magnus," he gestured to himself.

"Alec," the man introduced, pointing behind him. "That's my brother Jace."

"You all going to school?" Magnus asked.

"Jace and most of our roommates are," Alec shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I just graduated, and managed to get a job."

"Joining the workforce," Magnus downed the rest of his drink and made a face. "Not sure it's worth it."

"I don't know, if I had to write another paper..." Alec shuddered comically, and Magnus found himself utterly charmed.

"Alec, come on, you know Izzy’ll be mad if we don't do our share of unpacking," Jace said, tapping out his blunt.

"Oh, yeah," Alec turned to leave but then turned back. "Um."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around Alexander," Magnus said, trying not to chuckle.

Alec nodded, visibly flushing even in the dark. "I'd like that."

"Come on Alec," Jace said, holding the door.

Alec darted off.

Magnus watched the house a little longer. He heard Jace bellow: "We're late because Alec was flirting with the neighbor!" followed by a thump and more laughter. Shaking his head, Magnus decided that maybe it was better for the house to be filled with life, as it always had been before growing up.


End file.
